


Every day, every hour

by joeyjwitter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, fe! bellamy, horrible summary because what else is new
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5466548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeyjwitter/pseuds/joeyjwitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He’s a guy,” he tells her as they merge through the cars, “That’s as much as I need to know.”</p><p>Her brows crease, “Did you think like that?”</p><p>He glances at her from over the hood of the car, “Think like what?”</p><p>“Did you think I was hot?”</p><p>Bellamy stills, hand over the door, obviously not expecting the question, “Excuse me?”</p><p>Or, the one where Bellamy is a foreign exchange student and Clarke doesn't know how to deal with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every day, every hour

**Author's Note:**

> So, I really don’t know much about the foreign exchange program and process and Google wasn’t much of a help so hopefully none of this is too unrealistic because I enjoyed writing it and I hope whoever’s reading this right now enjoys it too!
> 
> Honestly, I don’t even know how this came about. I just thought about an AU where teenage Clarke and Bellamy live together and couldn’t just ignore it. It’s probably ALL trash but you know, what can you do? There’s no stopping me.

**Bellamy Blake.**

**Male, 17, Philippines**

**Program Length: Academic Semester**

**Interest & Hobbies: History, Cooking, Soccer.**

There was a bunch of other information listed, such as: how many languages he spoke, if he had any siblings, what he was allergic to, etc. It also held his letter to whomever his host family would be and future plans. Clarke found it pretty interesting that he wanted to become a history professor, which was probably why his father picked him out of all their options. Her dad had been teaching for the better part of her seventeen years of life, he differed from Bellamy though with his choice of English as his favored subject.

Her mother, Abby, was the one to bring up the foreign exchange program. One of her friends had told her the countless stories of the kid that came from Spain to stay with them for six months and how they absolutely adored her. Her father, of course, jumped right on board with the idea. He thought it would be both good for the family and whoever they chose. Clarke – well Clarke didn’t really care. In a way, she figured this was just another thing her parents wanted to do just to fill up their time.

She was similar to Abby and Jake that way, Clarke _liked_ to keep busy. In what everyone would assume was stressful (and yes, it did get stressful) she enjoyed her volunteer work and projects.

So she wasn’t against bringing a stranger into her home but it wasn’t like she was jumping at the opportunity to be responsible for them to feel like they can fit in.

She doesn’t think she’d be able to do it. Be alone in a foreign country, foreign school, and a foreign family. It gave her anxiety just at the thought so she really gave the kids in the program all the credit they deserved.

When they finally came to the decision that Bellamy was the one, Clarke researched everything she could about the Philippines. Practicing the language with audio tapes and learning about their culture through the internet. She could tell the effort she was putting in was pleasing her parents and hell maybe she’d even make a good friend out of this program.

\---

The day Bellamy’s plane lands, Clarke offers to be the one to pick Bellamy up from the airport since both Jake and Abby thought it might be too overwhelming for all of them to be there. They figured if they just sent Clarke, a girl his age, he should feel a little more at ease. It was good logic, she thought, but she still felt a little nervous being the only one greeting this stranger and welcoming them to America and her home.

Her dad had handed her a square cutout of cardboard with Bellamy Blake’s name scribbled on it before she headed out.

So here she was, currently standing in the middle of the airport, with the sign held up by her chest. Feeling utterly ridiculous.

She scans the mass of people, wondering which one was Bellamy before someone approaches her from the side. She cranes her neck upwards to see a boy with dark unruly curls and freckles scattered across his face. He’s watching her with an expectant look across his features and Clarke barley remembers her name for a second. She’s hesitant when she finally opens her mouth.

“Magandáng umaga,” she stutters out nervously. She was pretty sure that was how you’d say _good morning_ in Tagalog.

His eyebrows furrow together before he snorts, “You do know I speak English, right?”

Clarke’s eyes thin in surprise, her cheeks heating up with a mix of embarrassment and irritation, “Of course. I was just…trying something new.”

Bellamy smirks at that, “Cute.” He says and then he’s wheeling his luggage towards the exit. As if he knew where he was headed.

She feels anger flourish within her at his words and obvious dismissal as she jogs to catch up with him. Discarding the sign in the nearby trash and muttering apologies to the people she bumped into with the cramp space. She doesn’t understand his hurry but she doesn’t question it.

Clarke ignores the urge to offer to carry his bags as they make their way into the parking lot. The sun blazing down on them causing the duo to squint as she searches for her car.

When she stops in front of her vehicle, a silver Mercedes, 2015 model, she notices the way he eyes it as she goes to open the trunk.

“Nice car, princess,” he tells her as he dumps his stuff into the back. She bites back on snapping a retaliation but can’t help the scowl that works it’s way onto her face.

It’s barley been five minutes and she was already starting to loathe the guy and she had to live with him for six months. She couldn’t lose it just yet.

Instead she slams the trunk door close but the noise doesn’t daunt him in the least, instead he just moves away and towards the passenger seat.

Clarke sighs to herself before she slips into the car as well, pushing the key into the ignition and turning up the radio. She remains silent through the ride, not bothering to ask the questions she had prepared just to make small talk and keep him comfortable. Bellamy doesn’t seem to mind, he stares out the window for the whole twenty three minute trip. As soon as Clarke pulls up into the driveway, he examines her house the same way he did her car. For some odd reason she feels embarrassed. She doesn’t know why. She loves her house. Yes, it’s pretty big, especially for a three membered family but it’s not like it’s some mansion. At least not to her.

It takes all of eight seconds till both her parents burst through the doors as Bellamy shifts uncomfortably in his seat before taking off his seatbelt. She follows suit and quickly removes herself from the car as Abby and Jake walk quickly towards them. Smiles plastered on both their faces.

“Welcome to the States, Bellamy,” Jake greets as he shakes his hand.

Bellamy merely nods, mumbling a ‘thank you’ before shaking her mother’s hands. Her parents are babbling their excitement, their voices higher than usual as they tell him how glad they are that he’s here and all Clarke can think about how she wished she wasn’t.

How was possible that she barely knew the guy and he managed to get under her skin so quickly? It had to be some kind of record.

“Clarke actually took some cooking lessons just to prepare some Filipino meals,” Abby says and Clarke’s eyes widen. She was going to mention that little fact in the car before she discovered that he was a total ass.

Bellamy’s gaze averts from her mother to Clarke’s and she did her best not to feel affected by his amused regard.

“Really?” he drawls out with a hint of a smirk.

Jake nods, “She did. She wants to make sure you feel at ease here.”

She notices the way Bellamy’s eyes soften at her father’s words. It was only for a moment or two but she caught it.

“That’s nice of you,” he says and she’s slightly surprised at the sincerity.

Jake throws an arm around her shoulders, “That’s our Clarke.”

She lets out a groan as Bellamy laughs. Jake removes his arm, planting a kiss onto the crown of his daughter’s head before grabbing Bellamy’s bags from the trunk of Clarke’s car. She huff’s slightly when her father sends her a pointed look to grab his duffle as Abby leads him inside.

When she enters her house again, Bellamy is seated in the kitchen. His back to her as Abby spoke avidly, her hands flying about, and a smile intact. From the corner of her eye she could see Jake beaming at the sight and Clarke couldn’t help but roll her eyes. How he managed to charm her parents in a matter of minutes was beyond her. Instead of saying anything, she moves forward and drops his bag with a loud thud at his feet. Grabbing his attention, he looks at her then at his duffle.

Her mother stops discussing whatever she was in the middle of – something about how the weather here at this time of the year was perfect – and frowns.

“Why don’t you take that to his room?” she suggests, her tone gentle but the sharp look she sends her a warning: behave.

“Sure,” Clarke replies with a sickly sweet smile. Though she’d rather reply with a smart ass comment about how he’s probably capable of taking it himself.

Bellamy grins in her direction as if he can read her mind before she pivots away, bag in tow to throw into the room that will be his for the next six months.

She doesn’t even bother to return to the kitchen instead just continues down the hallway to her own bedroom.

\---

It’s not until dinner time that she sees his ever present smug face again. He’s seated at the dining room table and her parents seemed to already have set the table. She can hear their quiet voices coming from the kitchen leaving just Bellamy and Clarke in silence. She approaches the table as if he was some untamed wild animal. And hell maybe he is.

“I don’t bite, princess,” he says, all low and dark, and fuck him really, “Unless you’re into that.”

“Shut up,” she snaps back and it only makes him all the more amused. She takes the seat opposite him, pushing out the chair a little harsher than intended.

When she finally sits, Bellamy takes to just staring at her and it’s a little – no it’s very – intimidating. His expression is blank, giving nothing away to what he could possibly thinking, and it only frustrates her more. Though she tries her best not to show it since that’s probably his goal.

It’s two and half excruciatingly soundless minutes when Jake finally makes his way to them. Another beaming smile across his face and a steaming bowl in his hands. He places it onto the table as if he was a contestant on a cooking show and Bellamy and Clarke were the judge.

“It’s creamy Cajun chicken pasta,” he announces proudly, “Go ahead and dig in. Abby and I are just finishing up with the bread and salad.”

When he turns away, Bellamy quickly spoons out the pasta and places a heap of it onto his plate.

“Is he usually like this?”

The question takes her by surprise, eyebrows furrowing in confusion, “Like what?”

“So chirpy.”

Her eyes narrow once more, this time not even bothering to hide her anger towards him. It was one thing to mock her but a whole other to mock her father. Her dad was the best man she knew and he was only being polite with his bubbly attitude.

“What did you expect?” she practically yells and his gaze lifts from the food to her, “That we were all going to be stoic and unemotional? Not caring that someone from another country was coming here to learn about our culture? Is that what you want?”

Bellamy raises his hands up in front of him, as if to surrender, “It was just a question.”

“Well I’m just sorry that your family is so different that you’re weirded out by courtesy.”

His stare hardens and _yeah_ , maybe she shouldn’t have said that but he started it.

“You know nothing about my family.”

She doesn’t so this time she keeps quiet. It’s a second later when both her parents come out of the kitchen, bowls of salad and bread in their hands to set onto the table.

“How is it?” Abby directs the question to Bellamy as he spins his fork around the noodles.

He smiles, though Clarke can’t tell it’s genuine since it doesn’t reach his eyes and nods his head, “It’s really good.”

She was here the entire time, he hadn’t taken a bite but yet he gave them the answer to please her parents and it works since they both grin back, offering him the bread bowl.

“So Bellamy, tell us more about the Philippines,” Jake says after a couple peaceful seconds. Clarke assumes that’s what they were discussing before.

He shrugs, “Besides work and school, I just like to hang out. There’s a park by my house that my friend and I usually play soccer at.”

“Big soccer fan?” Her father asks to which Bellamy nods.

“Very big.”

They go into a conversation about the sport though her mother knows more about it than her father. He just joins in with a few laughs and comments about the teams he’s aware of. Clarke barley even registers that she’s just picking at her food, thoughts loud in her mind, until her mother notes on it.

“I guess I’m not that hungry,” she says and she catches Bellamy’s eye. She still feels guilty for the family remark that obviously irritated him, “I think I’m just going to bed.”

Her father looks slightly concerned when he questions, “Already? It’s barley eight.”

“Didn’t sleep much,” she lies as she gets up, plate in hand, “Goodnight.”

She practically feels all their eyes on her back when she leaves and when she places her plate in the sink and moves towards the stairs, Bellamy is still watching her, eyebrows raising for an unknown reason. She bites the inside of her cheek before climbing up the steps.

\---

She awakes to a few raps against her door, her eyes open slowly and dreadfully because she knows those knocks. After another moment, the door gets pushed open and reveals her mother’s face. Clarke sits up, much to her dismay, and throws her legs over the edge of her bed as Abby fully welcomes herself in.

“What’s going on with you?”

Clarke plays dumb, stretching her arms above her head, while asking, “What are you talking about?”

In response, Abby’s head tilts to the side, “You’re being very hostile to our guest, Clarke.”

She sighs, her chin dropping to her chest, “We just don’t get along.”

That surprises her mother, she can tell, “You don’t? Why not?”

“I don’t know,” she mumbles as she walks towards her closet. She’s meeting up with Wells today. She had texted him after dinner, or what she had of it, to ask him if she could just hang out at his place. She didn’t feel like dealing with another encounter with Bellamy.

“But he’s so nice, so open,” it sounds like she’s just talking to herself, confusion laced in her tone, “I would think you two would get along well.”

Clarke only shrugs as she grabs a pair of shorts and t-shirt.

“You should give it another try,” she says before her mom notices the clothing, “Where are you going?”

“Wells’.”

Her eyes brighten at that, “You can bring Bellamy. Introduce him to your friends.”

“No, Mom—,” Clarke tries to argue.

But Abby wasn’t having any of it, already hand on the door knob, “He should be meeting more people here. It’ll ease him into the school year.”

She doesn’t get another word out before her mother disappears, calling out for Bellamy. She internally winces for the boy, Abby was treating him like a child, practically forcing him to make new friends. She hopes he’ll say no even though she knows that her mother was persistent. Maybe he could make an excuse that he’s tired, jet lagged and all, or maybe —,

“Clarke!” Abby’s voice bellows through her thoughts, “He just got into the shower. Give him five!”

Damn it.

After changing into her clothes, she waits in the living room for Bellamy. She makes a plan in her head to leave if he doesn’t come out in ten minutes, telling her mother that she assumed he just didn’t want to go, but of course, with three minutes to spare, he comes into her sight.

Hair still damp, grey t-shirt tight against his arms, and dark jeans. Looking practically ready to shoot a cover for the GQ magazine then hang out with her friend.

“So I hear we’re going to hang out with Welts.”

“It’s Wells,” she corrects, bitter that she didn’t take her opportunity to leave before, “You don’t have to come.”

A slow grin appears on his face, “You really don’t like me, do you?”

“You’re really annoying, aren’t you?”

Her words don’t faze him, ignoring her question, he asks, “Is his house as big as this one?”

Bigger, she thinks, but doesn’t voice it. She stands from the sofa and snatches her keys off the nearby counter. Without saying anything, he follows her out the door, and into her car. Fortunately she doesn’t hear another comment about her vehicle this time. He plays with the radio as she drives, leaving it on some up-tempo song with an exhale of defeat, and she drums her fingers against the steering wheel.

It catches his attention because he inquires, “You actually listen to this?”

She shoots him a glare, “Shut up.”

He chuckles at the malice in her tone, “I’m just messing with you.”

“Yeah, well don’t,” she tells him, “And don’t be an ass to Wells, okay?”

“I’m hurt that you think of me that way, princess.”

His stupid nickname with his stupid self-righteous face, she curses him in her head as she turns the corner of Wells’ block. Surprisingly, he doesn’t laugh or make any type of quip about the size of his house as she pulls to a stop. Just looks up at it with curiosity. She unlocks her seatbelt, gradually, watching him while he watches the house. When she pulls the keys out of the ignition, it gains his attention.

She sends him a questioning look but he doesn’t say anything. He removes his belt as well and gets out of her car first.

When they head to the door, silently, she suddenly remembers that she forgot to mention to Wells that she was bringing along Bellamy. She had told him the whole reason that she wanted to spend the day at his house was because she wanted to avoid him. So when the door opens after she knocks, she knows Bellamy can read the surprise on his face.

“Uh are you…?”

“Bellamy,” he nods in confirmation before he glances over at Clarke, “I’m guessing she mentioned the fact that she hated me and now you’re wondering why I’m here.”

Wells looks between the two of them before he shrugs sheepishly, “Kind of.”

Clarke sighs, of course Wells couldn’t just pretend that he wasn’t expecting another guest. Which he wasn’t.

Now the smug smirk was back as if he had her all figured out. With a huff of annoyance, she pushes past Wells and moves into the house. She can hear him offer Bellamy an awkward proper greeting before shutting the door.

She’s already seated in his den, feet propped up on the coffee table as if she owned the place but that’s just how their relationship worked. Mi casa es tu casa and all that since as long as she could remember. 

Bellamy takes a seat on the recliner and Wells heads to the kitchen to supply the drinks and snacks.

“I don’t hate you, by the way,” the words blurt out faster than she can think them.

He raises his eyebrows, “Could have fooled me.”

“I don’t know enough about you to hate you.”

There’s a glint in amusement in his eyes when he says, “I’ll be looking forward to the time where you’ve got to know enough to officially say you hate me.”

She rolls her eyes at him, why she even bothered is beyond her. She should have expected such a childish response.

She shifts into the side of the couch as Wells comes back into the living room, cokes in each of his hands. Bellamy thanks him when he hands one over and Wells then takes a seat beside Clarke.

“So what was the plan for today?” Bellamy asks with his eyes on the screen which was displaying the Scream marathon, “Besides you know – avoiding me. Since that didn’t really work out.”

She could feel her face twisting into a scowl when Wells chuckles. Actually _chuckles_. Her head snaps in his direction and he instantly tries to disguise it as a cough. Bastard. He had one job as his best friend – don’t encourage the enemy.

Okay, so maybe she was just being a tad bit dramatic.

“Nothing really,” Wells answers afterwards, “We usually just watch movies.”

Bellamy nods but she can read the sarcasm in his eyes: _fun_ is what she can picture him wanting to say.

“Or we meet up with Raven or Finn or Jasper —,”

“Wells,” she interrupts, “I think he understands.”

“Not really,” Bellamy says, “Who are Jasper, Raven, and Finn?”

“Our friends,” Wells tells him before peeking over at Clarke, brows furrowing, “Have you told him anything?”

Clarke just keeps her gaze on the screen but feeling both of them staring at her profile was distracting her from the movie, she exhales loudly, “What? It never came up.”

“Well I’d love to meet them,” she looks over to see Bellamy grinning again and she’s really starting to think that he was only placed on this Earth to annoy the living hell out of her.

“They’re probably busy right now,” Clarke says because she already sprung him onto Wells, which was enough for today.

“Actually—,” once again, Clarke cuts her friend off with another look.

“They’re busy,” she practically growls.

“What’s wrong, princess? You scared your friends are going to like me better than you?” he teases.

“Stop calling me that.”

“Answer the question,” his tone is light and playful but it still brings a sudden flush of anger. Just like when she first met him yesterday and he laughed in her face after trying to welcome him in his native language.

“No,” she responds, “In fact, they probably won’t even like you at all.”

He mocks hurt, hand over his heart as he leans forward in his seat, “Everyone loves me. I’m very charming.”

She scoffs, “Please.”

Wells, who watches their little tirade with mild amusement and curiosity, shakes his head, “Am I calling them or what?”

“Yes.”

“No.”

Wells eyes Clarke apologetically before he says, “I think they need to see this.”

And before Clarke can protest or ask exactly what needs to be seen, he’s up on his feet, and rushing to the phone. When he’s gone, she snaps her head in Bellamy’s direction, eyes flamed with annoyance.

“Why do you want to meet them so badly?” she can’t help but ask.

He shrugs, “Figured it’d piss you off.”

“Okay,” she opts for a new question, “Why do _you_ hate _me_?”

“I don’t,” he answers before he smirks, “I don’t know enough about you to hate you.”

She opens her mouth to say something – anything really – but she’s interrupted when Wells makes his way towards them again, cell in hand.

“They’re coming,” he announces.

Clarke slinks into the cushions and mutters, “Great.”

\---

Jasper is the first to arrive, along with his other half, Monty, goofy grins across their faces as soon as Clarke opens Wells’ door. Their smiles don’t even drop when she just glares at them. She only knows that her friends had practically sprinted over because Wells told them that they had to meet ‘Clarke’s new nemesis.’ Bellamy had snorted at the choice of words where Clarke just scowled.

“So where is he?” Jasper claps his hands together.

“He’s not a wild animal you see at a zoo, Jasper,” Monty chastises as Clarke closes the door behind them, “But seriously where is he?”

She rolls her eyes, “I hope you two aren’t expecting some kind of show.”

“Oh but we are,” Jasper says, “With the way Wells was laughing—,”

“Wells exaggerated.”

She couldn’t believe her friends were finding pleasure in her and Bellamy’s relationship. She hasn’t even known him for more than twenty four hours, she didn’t even think relationship was a right term.

Neither of the boys had the time to say anything else when Bellamy along with Wells came around the corner. Bellamy’s hands were stuffed into both his denim pockets and offered Monty and Jasper a friendly smile and head nod.

“Whoa,” she could hear Monty’s whisper of appreciation and then Jasper’s whoa of agreement.

She sighed, it was hopeless, she was starting to think that Bellamy really could charm everyone…well other than her of course.

As if he was recognizing her thoughts, he looks up from the conversation he was currently having with her three traders, to catch her eye and then wink.

Cocky bastard.

\---

When the next batch of knocks come, everything is surprisingly civil, Clarke and the guys were all seated on the living room floor, playing cards. Clarke only accused Bellamy of being a cheater once – because _really_ , she found it pretty suspicious that he could win three times in a row – though he was more than happy to prove that he wasn’t.

She’s too into the game to actually acknowledge the noise, so it’s not until Jasper gets up to answer, that she realizes that Polite Bellamy would be coming into play again. She hears their footsteps and then glances at Bellamy, who was already moving to his feet while Monty and Wells take their share of the winning tokens.

“Raven, Finn, this Bellamy,” Jasper introduces as the duo walk into the den, “He’s our new BFF for the next six months.”

Raven doesn’t even hide the fact that she’s practically scrutinizing him before she sticks out her hand, “Nice to meet you, Bellamy.”

“You too,” he says as he shakes it.

“So you’re our new BFF?” Finn smirks as he shakes his hand as well while Bellamy laughs.

“Apparently.”

Raven takes the spot beside Clarke, nudging her shoulder with her elbow, “He’s cute.”

Clarke makes a face even though she knows he’s cute, he knows he’s cute, and she already knows Monty and Jasper think so too.

“He’s an ass,” is her response and Raven chuckles.

“Sadly that’s the story for most cute guys.”

“Exactly,” Clarke says as she starts to shuffle the cards, “Which is why I’ll just stick to girls probably.”

Raven laughs again, “Solid plan.”

And with that they resume their game.

\---

“I think they liked me,” Bellamy’s lips turn up as Clarke puts her car into drive.

She wants to disagree and say they were just being courteous but that would be a huge lie. She’s never seen her friends, who were a pretty tight knit group, accept someone so easily. So instead she just ignores him.

She notes how his smile only broadens at that since she’s practically agreeing without actually saying it.

When they arrive back to her house, the sun is starting to set, and Clarke can see the shadows behind the curtains in the living room. She parks her car and then looks over at Bellamy who was unexpectedly already looking at her.

“What?”

“I like them too,” he tells her as he unclicks his belt, “I like you.”

She practically gapes at him, eyes wide, did she hear that right?

“What?” she repeats, incredulous.

He ducks his head, almost looking embarrassed, which _again,_ new.

Did he have some sort of personality disorder? Because he sure as hell didn’t mention that on his page.

“You’re not so bad when you loosen up,” he says, “Which you were doing with your friends. Like you knew how to have fun.”

She forgets about his kind words to focus on the end of his sentence, “Hey, I can be fun.”

Bellamy breathes out a laugh before opening the door and getting out. Clarke scrambles for her key and her own door to catch up with him on the driveway.

“You do know that you just said something nice about me,” she frowns after that, “Well somewhat nice.”

“I’m aware, yes,” he says as he stops in front of the door and she gets out the key to unlock it.

“I shouldn’t get used to it, should I?” she asks once she pushes it open and they both walk through.

“We’ll see.”

When they enter her hallway, Jake waves at them from his spot on the couch, one arm wrapped around Abby.

“Hey, kids,” Jake smiles in greeting, “Have fun today?”

Both Bellamy and Clarke glance at each other before simultaneously speaking, “Yeah.”

“Great,” Abby pokes her head out from behind her husband’s, “Dinner should be ready in about a half hour.”

“Okay,” Clarke says before pivoting towards the stairs. She stops on the first step as Bellamy heads towards his room, leaning over the banister, she calls, “Hey, Bellamy.”

He turns around, eyebrows raised, waiting.

“You’re not too bad either.”

He smiles at that, an actual genuine smile that makes his eyes seem a little lighter, “Appreciate it, Clarke.”

Clarke. Before she can actually comment on it, he’s already halfway to his bedroom. She pauses before she takes the next step, wondering how she started the day off practically despising the boy and now she can actually see a friendship in the making.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't love this installment because it feels a little rushed but I just wanted to get the introduction out of the way because it's always the hardest. Please leave your comments!


End file.
